galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-0440
ARC-0440 or "Niljarrah" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper and was the son of ARC-6446 "Bow" who trained him in all tactical forms of clone combat training and tactical hacking, when Bow went to Trapicus left his son on Coruscant with the Coruscant guard looking after him. Niljarrah was a kind hearted clone but when he got news saying his father died in combat he broke down in tears and didn't ask why. He was later trained by ARC-8448 to full- fill his training. He was getting older and was almost the same height as Costin Jr was. Niljarrah was well trained and ready for battle, he joined Battle of Mygeeto later and there he was killed by a Crystal Worm that crushed him with its tail. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Niljarrah was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Niljarrah was trained by his father in tactical warfare and weapons training. Niljarrah was then later trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. Niljarrah was later trained by ARC-8448. After Niljarrah finished his training he joined Golden Squad to honour his dad. "You're doing the best thing possible for all those who needed help with everyone who worked with your pa. Not backing down was the thing that made him the person he is." His Dad's death As he was about to go into his room on the planet of Kamino and was met by ARC trooper ARC-8448 and he said "Hi, Niljarrah, isn't it?" he turned around and said "Yes it is. You're Costin Jr, am I right?" Jr repiled "Yes I am. I'd like to tell you something kid. But in private." "Oh sure.." Niljarrah and Jr walked to find a quiet spot and told Niljarrah to sit down, Jr knelt down and said "I'm sorry to tell you this Niljarrah, but during the battle of Trapicus, your father took his life, to save ours. He boarded the ship and planted explosives. He died after the explosion." Niljarrah speechless said "Dad, taught me everything about tactics and weapon use. I know everything about our training.. Who is gonna finish it with me?" "I will. Come with me. I finish it with you." Jr said. Niljarrah still in shock about hearing his dads death s aid he'll join Golden Squad so he could be like his dad. Now Without Dad "Dad helped with my training he personally wanted me to be trained by him because he didn't want anyone else to do it. Because he wanted that to be his later fight because I was an only child it was sad to see him like that but not always happening to one person. He never wanted to give up. But in the nd he told his wife and the trainers to piss off in which is really odd considering the circumstances I reckon that he can be trained, by a new clone, not by his fathers standards but by those in Golden Squad.." Rescue of Niljarrah When Niljarrah was at Coruscant did he got captured by Hunter Savage. He was going to take Niljarrah to the planet Tatooine, so before he went he contacted Costin Jr and then said: "Hello, Jr! I have someone you want! say hello to Costin Jr" - Hunter Savage ("Costin Jr is that you - Niljarrah") - Niljarrah in the background "Niljarrah! what have you done to him?" Costin Jr "Oh! first of all! I will not kill him I just want my revenge! And then he will suffer!" - Hunter Savage "Release him! or I kill you! I'll promised to his father I'd protect him! Get your hinds off him, if you hurt him I'll kill yoU!" - Costin Jr "Then you did a bad job, come and find us"... Ends - Hunter Savage" as young]] Costin Jr didn't know want to do and when he arrived he meet Hunter savage and Niljarrah on the station. Hunter pushed away Niljarrah so he hitted his head and fainted then he ignited his lightsaber and attack Costin Jr with all his power. Costin Jr was well prepared and was slipped under Hunter Savage and picked up a Microbomb, he placed it in the neck on Hunter Savage and then he ran to Niljarrah and picked him up and ran away as fast as he can. After some seconds did Hunter Savage exploded. Niljarrah was then wake up and wondered why Costin Jr was there. Then Costin Jr said: "I'm here becuase of your father.... He died at Trapicus, but I will take care of you! I'll promise!" then Niljarrah said: "Well, I want to be trained! trained to a soldier and I want to fight in my father place!" "I'll will teach you everything I know..." did Costin Jr say and then he went back to Kamino to Continue the training of Niljarrah. Death on Mygeeto in Snow Gear on Mygeeto]]He was older and much more complete! He now knew alot about war. He was fighting along side with Purple Squad. Costin Jr, Niljarrah and Sandy went one way while the others went another way. Sadly did Sandy got chased by a Crystal Worm and shortly after he got killed by it. Niljarrah that was very close friend to him was very sad after the fall of his follow friend. He told Costin Jr that he couldn't go on but Costin Jr refused and told him that he is strong enough to hold on. Niljarrah decided to stay and that was something Costin Jr should regret, Niljarrah was after awhile did the Crystal Worm come back and this time no one could save Niljarrah. He died when he got crushed by the Worm and then Costin Jr killed the worm and run toward to Niljarrah, he said: "Niljarrah! I'm sorry... when you asked I should've sent you back! please... I'm so sorry, Niljarrah!" - Costin Jr *cough* I... I'm happy that I stayed... thank you... for.... sav-ing me.. Thank you.." - Niljarrah *"Anytime my dear boy.. Any time.." - Costin Jr then he died in the hands of Costin Jr. Jr picked up Niljarrah's body and carried it to the Gunship, Boil and the rest of the squad watched the tragic news unfold, Niljarrah was a fallen, true soldier and everyone knew that he was one with the force and even one with all the fallen clones and especially with his father ARC-6446 and his mother Missy Palso. General Kenobi then looked in the troopers armour finding a box, the box contained his fathers helmet and his mothers ring. General Kenobi suggested that Niljarrah wanted to be with his fallen father and his slain mother. Kenobi then found a transmission of him and Hunter Savage. It said "Please i wish to be with my father and my mother,i'll pay you dearly" responded by "Why should I trust a clone with daddy issues" "He was my idol! Sith Lord and he died on Trapicus!" "Trapicus eh? I guess I can but that would mean killing the person yoo're protected by" "I do not care just do it Savage!" the transmission was over and Kenobi said "He planned ihs own kidnapping,and Savage didn't want anything to do with it,but decided to" ARC-8448 repiled with "Okay,Hunter had nothing to do with this it was all Niljarrah's idea." Niljarrah even though considering his future as a clone didn't want to know a life without his father. Category:Clones